Prank War
by spiralblade
Summary: Days into a prank war between the Konohamaru Ninja Corps and Naruto, things heat up as Naruto realizes he may have to treat them seriously. Prank War: pitting childeren against Ninja since . . . I dunno, Thursday or something. Now with male fantasies!
1. They'll Rue!

**I read so much darn fanfiction that I figured I'd try my own hand at it. I like to think of myself as a writer, so I'm willing to accept reasonable criticism. Mind you, this is all just coming from the top of my head.**

**I do not own Naruto or any of its original ideas and/or characters. All other things, intended or unintended, I do own.**

--

"Sunuva, damn you Konohamaru ninja corps!", Naruto screamed out after waking up inside the monkey cages of the Konoha Zoo. Naruto shoved off the monkey trying to groom him, while he picked up his futon and walked over to the bars to yell for someone to get him out. He was pissed as he carried/dragged his futon down the street back to his apartment. This prank just seemed low, even though it didn't break any of the rules he himself had listed for their prank war. The Zoo itself would have been bad enough, but to lock him in the monkey cage had seemed an injustice. Naruto stopped walking and paled at the fact that they could have locked him in the big cat cage instead, even if it could have broken one of the rules. Hearing sniggering, Naruto looked around to see some of the vendors who were starting to prepare for the day getting a laugh out of him dragging his futon through the street in his hair-covered penguin pajamas. Naruto blushed, hitched up his futon, and started to run home before more people saw him. Oh , Konowas gonna get his. Naruto may have underestimated them before now, and that was a mistake, but he was going to make them learn it was bad for them to be taken seriously. But before that he had a team meeting to attend. After he showered of course.

--

"Naruto," Sakura started, seeing Naruto arrive. "I heard you were dragging your futon through the streets this morning co-" It was at that point that the wind shifted and Sakura and Sasuke were placed downwind of Naruto.

Sakura gagged and Sasuke choked on the air. "D-Dobe, what did you do!" Sasuke hacked out before dashing away from Naruto, with Sakura behind him taking large gulps of air.

"It's not my fault I smell like this! Konohamaru and his friends dumped me in the monkey cage at the Zoo! But I'm gonna get them back! They'll rue this day!" Naruto sweared taking a step towards them.

"We don't care! Just stay over there!" Sakura shouted.

Twenty minutes later Kakashi had arrived to have Sakura demand he tell Naruto he wasn't allowed to come on the mission until he smelled better even as Naruto swore he had already taken a shower.

"She does have a point Naruto, if we have to find an animal today it'll smell you coming before we even see it, nevermind our own preferences. Now if you don't go take a long bath with a lot of soap and hot water, I'll ask you how three Academy students managed to get into your room and move you across town without you noticing." Kakashi returned to his book while Naruto paled and Sasuke snorted. Naruto ran swearing revenge for the second time that day.

--

At the Ninja Academy during recess . . .

"I can't believe he doesn't lock his windows." Moegi giggled, catching the ball and tossing it to Udon.

"Last night's operation could have been ruined if he hadn't though," Udon sniffed, tossing the ball to Konohamaru.

"Nahh, we still would have found a way in, but I bet Naruto-niisan won't look down on us anymore after that."

"Mnhmn, now maybe he'll take this prank war more seriously."

"Speaking of, what do you think he'll do to retaliate?"

"Dunno, Niisan's unpredictable, make sure you watch out when you go home."

"Hey, what are we going to do for our next prank? We can't let up after this."

"She's right, if we do, the leader will never treat us as equals."

"Hmm, well I don't think we should mess with his food yet. We should stay away from his house too so he can get a false sense of security. I think we should go for a door trap, though I'm not sure what kind yet. What do you think Udon?"

"That should be good. I think an uncomfortable type or a scary type would be good. Moegi?"

"Works for me, now where are going to pull this?"

"How about . . . "

--

Team 7 on their D-ranked mission

Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke looked at Naruto warily as he stared at a pack of flash bombs and a burlap sack with a disturbing smile on his face. Sakura put a hand on Naruto's shoulder and asked "Are you feeling okay?" Naruto turned around slowly with his smile turning into a full on grin as faced Sakura. He stared at her, with that same grin on his face and chuckled. A chuckle that made Sakura backpeddle to Sasuke and Kakashi with a horrified look on her face that soon spread to her other team members. The laugh didn't stop there though. Naruto's laugh escalated from demonic chuckle to maniacal cackle and then to a full on villainous belly laugh, arms outstretched behind his back and everything as he saw more items on the walls of Ninja Depot. Several people who had seen or heard dashed out of the store before Naruto's laugh had died down.

Naruto walked over to Kakashi, who had actually lost his place in the little orange book during Naruto's laugh, and tilted his head with more purpose then Kakashi had seen in some Anbu and said "Kakashi-sensei, I need to take care of some things responsible for my ordeal this morning. Will you need me for the rest of the mission?"

"Ermmm, no."

"Thank you," Naruto began to head down the aisle collecting items when he turned around one last time to adress his teammates, "If you want to see the results go to the event at the corner of Tsukai and Waraiat 9 o'clock AM tomorrow." Naruto started turning again before he stopped and added "If any of you speak of this, you'll get the same." Sakura gulped while Sasuke paled and Kakashi just sighed.

--

**At the beginning it came from the top of my head but now at the end of this I see a future. I gotta admit I'm kinda lazy and this was just a whim but now I'm somewhat interested in where this could go. If you read this I hope you have the time to drop in a review, even though I'm not expecting much since even I rarely leave reviews unless I have a lot of time or I really want to see something continued. This was not spell checked or grammar checked because all I have is wordpad.**


	2. Revenge

**Another try**.

--

In an undisclosed location at 400 hours

"Udon?" Konohamaru ventured as the pulsating light stopped and let the night come back for a moment.

"Yes, Konohamaru?" Udon answered looking at him after lowering his tools.

"Not that I'm not happy about how this is turning out, but . . . where did you get a welding torch?" Udon looked down at the lit torch in his left hand and the eye shield in his right before letting his vision land on the hydrogen tank beside him, then to the nearly finished glass cage in front of him.

"I'd rather not say."

--

Across town at that same time, Naruto was holding a war council with his clones.

"We're better than them, why would get them why they're sleeping!"

"Because that way, the plan will be that much more effective!"

"Look, we all already decided on what the end result would be, why are we hung up on two execution methods that we all agree would work?"

"Because the execution will be the deciding factor in just how devastating this will be to them!"

"Exactly, if we get them when they're out in public it'll let them know we don't need such a petty advanta-"

"Petty! Attacking while the enemy is sleeping is not petty! It is an age-old war tactic that has always been and always will be favored! History shows th-"

"To hell with history! What about honor and looking your enemy in the face to them that you're better than them."

"We're ninja and this is war! It's supposed to be fought without honor! If you see an advantage you take it!

"Then maybe it's time we change that! Council, I propose that-"

"Enough!" The head Naruto(the real one) slammed his fist down on the table, "I agree with councilman four, this is a war and we'll do what it takes to win. We're doing while they're sleeping and that's final!"

The Naruto that had lost the argument slammed his hands to the table, rose to his feet and jabbed a finger at the head Naruto. "You're a coward! You don't have the guts for that position! You are leading us down a path of weakness that wil-"

"I've had enough of your rabble-rousing councilman nine, if you continue this I will have you disposed of!"

"You don't have the bal-" The clone dispelled in a burst of smoke and sound. A clone in the back whistled.

--

600 hours

After Moegi had returned with the main component, the Konohamaru Ninja Corps had finished the installation of their contraption above a door so that it would drop when only Naruto passed through it. They had all then returned to their respective homes to get a few hours of sleep before they had to wake up for the Academy. They were all too fatigued however to notice the oddly shaped shadow in the corner of their rooms.

--

858 hours - on the corner of Tsukai and Waraiat

"Sasuke? You decided to come?" Sakura said spotting him through an oddly large crowd of people for such an insignificant corner.

"I want to see what he does. It seemed like he was determined yesterday." He said

"Mnhmn, it was a little creepy. But what are all these other people doing here?" Sasuke grunted before picking a flyer from off of the ground and handing it to Sakura.

"'Stand at the corner of Tsukai and Waraiat at 9 o'clock Am to see something so astonishing and hilarious you'll be talking about it for a week.' I gues Naruto dropped this around the village - what's that sound?"

Sasuke and Sakura, who were standing at the edge of the crowd, looked to the opposite corner of the street to the building that had a streaming banner over it reading 'Welcome to the Fried Chicken Lovers Convention'. The sounds of hungry people screaming, chicken squawking, and tables being upturned could be heard from behind doors. The sounds increased, drawing the attention of the rest of the crowd, as something impacted the doors followed immediately by the doors being blown open as three forms spilled out. Three small people dressed up as chickens scrambled to their feet which was hard considering their arms were bound into the shape of wings. The Crowd burst into laughter while Sasuke covered his mouth, buckling over, in a futile attempt to hold it in. The crowd laughed even harder when the figures tried to say something through the yellow beaks tied onto their faces and had nothing but squawks come out. Several people fell over in laughter as a large man in bloody smock dived out of the building with a cleaver screaming "Chiiiiickeeeeeennnnnn!" which sent the three figures into a frenzy, resulting in them dodging the flying man and scattering in random directions.

--

853 hours

Konohamaru woke to the sound of cheering people. He wondered what was going on before he realized he couldn't move his arms. His eyes jolted open. He was in a cage with a lot of normal chickens and two large chickens. At first he thought that Naruto had retaliated in kind by locking him, and who he assumed to be Udon and Moegi, in the Poultry house at the Zoo. Hmph, at least they didn't dress Naruto up as a monkey, Konohamaru thought before crawling over to Udon and Moegi. As he rustled them awake he got a look out through the bars and immediately started sweating. Konohamaru whimpered. "Moegi! Udon! Wake up we're in trouble!" he tried saying only to have it come out in a series of squawks. Still Moegi and Udon woke up looking startled. They both squawked and started to panic. That panic doubled as Konohamaru gestured towards the cage bars to the banner that read 'Welcome to the Fried Chicken Lovers Convention'. The Panic tripled when a large man in a bloody smock wielding a cleaver opened the hatch and shoved in a dirty hand. In their Panic Konohamaru shoved past the man and dashed out followed by Udon and Moegi.

The hurtled into the crowd only to realize that they looked like very convincing chickens and to the crowd a three foot chicken looked very appealing. The Konohamaru Ninja Corps scattered towards the doors as the crowd lunged towards them, their screams being translated into squawks. People dived towards them, threw cutlery, and shoved tables into their path in an attempt to stop them from reaching the door, all while unknown to them a crowd had turned its attention to the building. Udon slammed into the door first and turned around to see Konohamaru and Moegi speeding towards him with no ideas of stopping. The combined impact made the doors burst open and sent the three pseudo-chickens pouring into the street.

--

Hours later at the Academy during recess-

"He got us." Moegi said solemnly throwing the ball to Udon.

"I think he's taking us seriously now." Udon spoke, tossing the ball to Konohamaru.

"Yeah, at least the glue and feathers washed off." Toss

"When do you think he got in?" Toss

"Who knows? Its entirely possible that he was in our rooms before we even got in. We were all to tired to notice, I'm sure." Toss

"At least we got the trap set up." Toss

"Yeah, I bet the Leader's not expecting one so soon." Toss

"Hmhmn, it's likely." Toss

"Yeah, you're right," Konohamaru said holding the ball under his arm and pumping his fist, "Nii-san may be older, but there's three of us and only one of him. I mean minds by the way, not bodies. Three heads are better than one, we can't lose!"

--

**I dunno, I liked this chapter. I had fun with the chicken convention. If you've got the time please review or at least make a mental note to do it later. Thank you, my one reviewer, for your support.**


	3. The First Casualty

**We shall see.**

**--**

600 hours, that same morning

Naruto separated himself from the corner of room and crept to the side of Konohamaru's bed. Deciding that his target was definitely asleep, he reached into the pouch under the burlap sack that was thrown over his shoulder to pull out the sleeping powder that he had purchased at the Ninja-Depot earlier that day. In two other locations in Konoha, clones of Naruto unscrewed tins of specially made sleeping powder guaranteed to keep any person asleep for two hours, and held it before the noses of the other two targets. Naruto, after listening for Konohamaru's deepening breaths, took the burlap sack of of his shoulder, slipped Konohamaru into it without disturbing his breathing, and henged the bag into a large cup of ramen. Naruto stared at the henged burlap sack for a minute drooling until he shook his head and reminded himself he had a job to do. He slid the window he had entered from open and jumped out. He leapt from roof to roof with the pseudo ramen cup clutched in both hands to be joined minutes later by his other clones, who were also carrying large ramen cups. The whole village knew what a ramen freak he was, so he was able to make it back to his prechosen preparation site uninterrupted with everyone assuming it was just business as usual. They had no idea.

--

Neji stopped walking on his way to Team Gai's morning training session to stare at three clones of Naruto jumping over the rooftops holding large cups of pork, chicken, and miso flavored ramen. He shook his head in disgust and pity. 'I can't believe he's starting this early. Its not even noon yet. Surely there must be some kind of help group for ramen addicts like him, the RAA perhaps' Neji mused, 'maybe even a group requesting medical aid in an attempt to help them understand and solve their problem. . . . Ramen Addicts Motioning for Exemplary Nursing? R.A.M.E.N.?' Neji snorted and kept walking.

--

730 hours

The plan was going very well. Three nearly completed pseudo chickens were layed out before him with a number of clones surrounding each one to continue applying feathers to make them look extra realistic. The kid sized versions of Bushy Brows jumpsuit had proved to work very well as a second skin to apply the glue and feathers to. As soon as Naruto got to the preparation site, an empty building near the convention halls, he had slipped Konohamaru and his friends into the green suits that he had sewn hoods onto. Then he had doused them in glue, avoiding the face at least, and taken out the industrial size bag of down feathers to begin poultrafying them. He devoted a team of clones solely for the purpose of applying feathers because if someone spotted some green between the feathers his plan could be ruined. While his clones were applying feathers to the rest of Konohamaru Ninja Corps bodies, Naruto himself was working on their heads. He had had three chicken crests prepared for all three of them, even though he considered just spray painting Konohamaru's hair orange and molding it into one. 'Maybe later' he had thought. After he had applied the crests, he took out, what he thought to be, the funniest part of the prank. Three yellow chicken beaks with voice changers glued to the inside. After those went on everything they tried to say would come out as squawks. Then, he tied replications of chicken feet onto ankles and bound their arms into the shape of wings with rope, which was then also covered in feathers. His clones told him that they had finished so he walked over to give a final look-over. He smiled in satisfaction. "Yessssss," he said to his clones,"these will do nicely."

--

750 hours

It had turned out, that it wasn't hard at all to get he K.N.C. chickens into one of the hundred odd chicken cages. Naruto had just rolled them right in. It seemed that the Fried Chicken Lovers Quality Regulators were very accepting of donations and thought that as long as something looked like a chicken it had to be a chicken. The three brats would wake up soon but by then it would be too late. In case, for some reason, none of the brats woke up from the sounds of cheering people(He knew what went on in these things, he'd heard the stories Chouji told. Heck, Chouji could be in there right now), he had placed an alarm on Konohamaru's posterior that would shock him a few minutes before the cages were opened. Now that the main components had been taken care of, he would go drop off some friendly flyers around the village. And then he would sit back and watch the magic.

--

902 hours- several blocks away from the F.C.L.C.

Naruto was hunched over laughing at the scene he witnessed after he viewed it through one of Jiraiya's telescopes. It went off better then he thought. Even he couldn't have predicted the man leaping out after them, with a cleaver no less! And then trying to chase one of them down after they scattered. Screw a week, people would be talking about this for months! It wouldn't be the last either. Some time later Naruto met up with his teammates to walk with them to their team meeting. Sakura would giggle randomly and every few minutes Sasuke would convulse and his mouth would twitch. They were walking past a row of shops when Kiba leaned out of a doorway and said "Oi, Naruto, looks like you got lucky today."

"Oh? Why's that?" Naruto said looking at Kiba confused as Sakura and Sasuke leaned past either side of him to look at Kiba as well. Kiba laughed.

"Because this shop is having a sale on Ramen." In an instant, Naruto had blown past Kiba and into the shop. This one movement turned out to be very bad for Kiba. As it turned out, inside the folds of Naruto's jacket was a beacon that was set to trigger the trap that had been hung inconspicuously above the doorway. As it also turned out, Naruto had been moving slow enough for the beacon to trigger the trap, but had also been moving too fast for the trap to catch him. This proved to be very detrimental to Kiba's well being as well as Akamaru's since they both happened to be perched directly inside the door.

Glass walls suddenly fell into place around Kiba, making him jump and take a step back only to collide into another glass wall. Naruto had stopped running to see what the noise was and turned around only to have a look of horror fall on his face as he saw Kiba trapped inside. Sasuke, Sakura, and the shopkeeper had both jumped when the glass walls fell and were now looking at Kiba's predicament curiously while wondering why the glass didn't break. They soon saw that the glass was very strong as they watched Kiba begin to pound his fists on the glass only for it to have no effect while Akamaru freaked out on top of his head. It was not until he saw the curious looks on Sasuke's and Sakura's faces turn into, like Naruto's, looks of horror that he noticed a peculiar smell. Kiba looked up and saw quite possibly hundreds of bees filling into the box through a pipe on the top. He immediately resumed his beating of the glass only this time while screaming. While Kiba was having his turn at freaking out, with good reason, Akamaru did the smart thing and jumped inside Kiba's jacket. Poor master, he would be missed, Akamaru had thought.

Kiba's screams only intensified as the cage filled up with bees evermore. Everyone nearby watched in morbid fascination as the bees made it harder and harder to see. When the cage was full, the screams suddenly stopped. Nobody moved and nobody breathed as the sound of a vacuum came on and the bees slowly siphoned out of the cage. When the cage finally opened Kiba fell to the ground unconscious. Naruto rushed forward and propped Kiba up in his arms. "It was meant for me!" Naruto wailed while his teammates looked on on one of the most bizarre scenes featuring Naruto they had ever witnessed. "It's the first casualty!" Naruto continued while Akamaru hopped out of Kiba's jacket to lick his face, "All he wanted was for me to have cheap ramen, good ramen! They won't get away with this!"

"N-Naruto," Kiba whispered hoarsely, waking up. Naruto looked down, shocked, and grabbed Kiba's hand.

"Don't talk Kiba, we'll get you to a hospital. I swear I'll get them for this." By that point, Sakura was convinced, all they needed for it to be a dramatic move scene would be rain, a spotlight, and maybe Lee crying somewhere nearby she decided with a deadpan face. Sasuke's eye twitched uncontrollably

"No Naruto, they were only bumblebees. I wasn't stung." Naruto relaxed visibly.

"Then why were you screaming?" Naruto asked.

"Let's see you locked in a glass cage filling up with bees and see how you react! But anyway, tell me, who did this? I want revenge."

"Don't worry, I'll get revenge on Konohamaru and his Ninja Corps for you."

"No! I want to do it myself!" Kiba shouted grabbing Naruto's collar from his position.

"If you do it yourself, you'll become a target. They'll treat you as if you joined my side." Naruto said with a serious expression. Unknown to Naruto and Kiba, a small crowd had gathered and were watching things play out with interest while a wandering violinist had discovered the scene and begun to play low-key somber music.

"I don't care what it takes! Even it means joining your side I will have my justice delivered!"

"I see I can't change your mind about this" The violin music changed and began to grow and pick up tempo "Okay. We'll get them, together!" Naruto declared pulling Kiba to his feet and shaking his hand. The crowd erupted into cheers while the two boys began to walk down the street with a purpose. Naruto walked by Sakura and said, his voice full of nerve, "Tell Kakashi-sensei I'll be late today."

Sasuke and Sakura stood there for a while as the crowd followed the two boys somewhat. They stood there silent and still until Sasuke said,

"What the _hell_ just happened?"

--

**I'm kinda liking this. If you have the time, please review**


	4. These are no ordinary balloons!

**Wow, a hundred and thirty some hits plus two story alerts. I don't know if thats good or pathetic but I'm still pretty happy.**

--

"That's them, the ones wearing the goggles." Naruto said to Kiba on a roof looking down at the Ninja Academy. "The one with the cape is Konohamaru, the redhead is Moegi, and the sniffling one is Udon." Kiba narrowed his eyes at the Academy students practicing their taijustu. Naruto turned to look at him. "So how do you want to do this? They'll assume it was only me if you don't show your face." Kiba clenched his fists.

"Good, I want them to know who it was their prank hit. I think a hit and run tactic will satisfy me for now. Some balloons and something smelly."

"If you make it sticky too, and throw in some glitter after it, I bet it'll turn out even better."

"No, we won't need all that now that I know what I want to use. We have to go to my house to get what we need. Then we'll get them after they leave the Academy."

"What did you have in mind?"

"You'll find out."

--

"Kiba, this is genius." Naruto said, looking adoringly at the assortment of bottles spread out on the table. "I never would have been able to get my hands on dog pheromones. Every dog in Konoha is gonna come after them when this is finished." Naruto said, rubbing his hands together. Kiba chuckled darkly.

"I know, these are the pheromones of excited dogs from our clan. Since I'm diluting them with water for the balloons, they won't last as long, but for about an hour every dog that smells them is gonna want to get a closer look."

Naruto frowned as Kiba measured another serving of diluted pheromones before letting Akamaru sniff it to check that it was alright. "Only an hour? I can't imagine many dogs coming by in only an hour."

"That's why we're going to make sure they know." Kiba fished out something from his pocket. "We're going to use this Inuzuka made dog whistle to call all the dogs within two miles to that spot. They'll know how it feels to be swarmed." Kiba chuckled before going into a copy of Naruto's possessed laugh from when he was in the Ninja-Depot. Unlike other people, however, Naruto thought nothing strange of said act and, in fact, joined in several seconds later. Luckily, said laugh occured deep within the Inuzuka compound, where no one but the dogs and several clan members could hear it.

How unfortunate for them.

--

"You know, guys, if we hadn't placed that door trap for Naruto, I would've been pretty angry after the chicken thing. That's the scariest thing I've had happen to me in a while. But I think the bee idea was pretty scary too. How did you come up with it Moegi?" Konohamaru said, walking with his Corps towards their base of operations for pranks. They kicked rocks off the dirt road overlooking the river below on their way.

"I had an incident in a cave a few years ago. I wonder if he passed out?"

"Its possible, I think most people would pass out from fear." Udon said beside Konohamaru. He looked around quickly, checking to see who was around, before whispering " I think we should save that idea and do repeats of it with different animals. We could set up multiple versions of it around the village and not worry about casualties since only Naruto can set them off. Pranks like that are A-rank."

"I got your A-rank prank right here!" Kiba shouted as he and Naruto jumped out and landed five meters in front of the K.N.C.

"Naruto! What are you doing bringing outsiders into this? This supposed to be our war, no one else's!" Konohamaru said to Naruto clearly upset while Moegi and Udon agreed behind him. The wandering violinist looked up in shock as he noticed the two boys from earlier that day in another situation that demanded background music up on the hill above him. He whipped out his violin and began playing confrontational music, making sure to listen for music cues.

"It's his war now too, and it has been ever since your prank caught him instead of me!" Naruto shouted, ignoring the sudden music as did everyone else.

"That's impossible!" Udon said stepping forward. "That prank was perfect, there's no way it could have failed!"

"It did fail, and got me in the process! A thousand bees swarming in on me! I thought I was going to die! And that's," Kiba's eyes closed, "that's why, that's why I'll never forgive you!" Kiba's eyes blazed open. "Naruto! Do it now!" The Konohamaru Ninja Corp stepped back as Naruto pulled the dog whistle from his pocket and blew.

'A dog whistle? He's calling dog's here? What for?' Udon thought.

"It's done!" Naruto said putting the whistle away.

"I know, they'll be coming soon." Akamaru barked beside him while Kiba reached into his jacket and pulled out six pheromone balloons.

"You're gonna hit us with water balloons?" Moegi said haughtily, "You'll never survive in this war if that's the best you can do!" Kiba laughed.

"These are no ordinary water balloons! Take this! **Pheromone Balloons**!" Kiba roared as he hefted the balloons and threw them with all his might. Konohamaru and Moegi were both struck with two balloons each while they were surprised at the sudden attack. Udon, who had suspected there was something special about those balloons had begun to move before Kiba threw them. One struck him in the chest while the other balloon sailed past his shoulder into the face of the person who had walked up during all this.

For Kiba, time slowed down as he watched his special pheromone balloon impact, burst, and explode on the face of one Hyuuga Hanabi. It took eight seconds for Hanabi to calm herself, wipe the liquid from her face, and open her eyes. In the first second, Kiba went from confused, to shocked, and then to scared as he realized what happened and let out a shrill yip. It took another second of Akamaru pulling on Kiba's leg to go when he realized Akamaru was right and they should run. It took the third, fourth, and fifth seconds for Kiba to get to a confused Naruto and tell him that they needed to run. It then took the rest of the eight seconds for Kiba, Naruto, and Akamaru to run out of sight into the group of trees they had first jumped out of. When Hanabi looked up all she saw were three people from her class that were looking at her with cautious faces. "Who was it that threw that?" She asked as calmly as possible, which translated into a barely suppressed growl.

"It was," Konohamaru stopped suddenly as an idea came into his head. If Naruto wasn't opposed to adding people to the war than why should he be? Especially when he and his corps would be the one to gain an ally. As long as he spun it the right way. "It was-" Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon suddenly gasped with looks of horror on their face. The Konohamaru Ninja Corps turned as one and began to run away from one Hanabi when Konohamaru suddenly stopped, grabbed Hanabi's wrist, and resumed running dragging her along with him. Hanabi was about to make him let go when she looked behind her and saw about a hundred dogs tearing their way towards them down the road. Hanabi pulled her hand away and began running on her own. A few minutes later they all started screaming as they saw another pack of dogs coming down a side street.

--

Asuma Sarutobi looked out the window of his apartment quickly. He then rubbed his eyes and looked again. He sighed.

"Did you say something Asuma?" he waved dismissively

"No it's nothing Kurenai, I just thought I saw Konohamaru, a Hyuuga, and two other kids being chased by a pack of dogs down Saiga.

--

-a good distance away from the K.N.C. and Hanabi's position-

"Why did you make us run? We didn't get to see how it worked." Naruto said to Kiba, who was jumping at random things in city.

"Didn't you see who we hit! It was Hanabi!" A blank look from Naruto. "Hinata's sister!" Naruto yelped before saying

"What do you mean _we_ hit? It was you who threw the balloon!"

"It doesn't matter which one of us hit her. We'd both be in trouble! You're an accomplice" Naruto yelped again. "If we were lucky, we got out of there before she could see us, but I bet Konohamaru will tell her it was us. And then we're screwed."

"Do you really think Hinata would attack us just because we hit her with a water balloon or are you really just that scared of a little girl?"

"Shut up! Don't forget she'll be chased by dogs because of that balloon!"

"Eep!"

"Even then, it's not Hinata I'm worried, even though I'd still rather she not find out, its Neji." Akamaru whined.

"Neji? What does he have to do with anything?"

"Because Hanabi is part of the main family," Kiba said in a low tone. "she can order the people in the Branch Houses to do what she wants."

"Which includes Neji. She could have him come after us!" Naruto concluded. Kiba gulped

"I've also heard from Hinata that after the Chunin Exams, Neji became protective of Hinata but more so of Hanabi." Naruto started sweating "And to top it off, Neji is one of the people she's closer to, so she might not hesitate to just ask him to do it. Ever since we got out of there everytime I see something move I think its Neji coming to palm me into next week!" Naruto jumped and began looking around frantically as Kiba had. "I think we should lay low for a while until we can plan our next move."

"Good idea."

--

"Alright Konohamaru, I will join your war, if only to show everyone that the Hyuuga are not to be messed with." It was some time after the dogs had finally lost interest in their group that Konohamaru had told Hanabi about their war.

"Nice! It's good to have on the team! I promise you'll get your chance to shine! Come find us at recess tomorrow to talk about our next move." Hanabi nodded and left. Konohamaru turned to his comrades and gave a thumbs up. "Got her!" It hadn't taken much convincing to get Hanabi to join after they had run and hid for an hour. She had seemed almost eager to accept even though she acted disinterested.

"Looks like being chased by dogs turned out to be a blessing in disguise. Even though those dogs got a little to close for my taste." Udon commented. Moegi gasped.

"Think about all the new kinds of pranks we'll be able to do with someone that can see through walls!"

"Heyyy, that's right! Get ready Naruto, you haven't seen anything yet!"

--

Later that night, none of the servants said anything when Hanabi arrived with a sweat stained shirt, twigs in her hair, dust all over her pants, and the smell of a dog around her.

How wise of them.

--

Even later that night, the wandering violinist found a nice place to sleep for the night, prayed, and told God that he believed he had found his true calling.

--

**Tell me what you thought was funny and wasn't funny.**


	5. Panic

**Incidentally, the word count for the last chapter happened to be 2008.**

**--**

-At the Ninja Academy during recess-

Hanabi found the Konohamaru Ninja Corps under one of the trees scattered around the playground sitting in a circle with a red ball in the middle. Moegi saw her and motioned for her to sit down by her. "Alright," Konohamaru started, "now that we're all here, lets get started." Konohamaru picked up the ball and tossed it to Udon.

"Yesterday, we were attacked by the new member of Naruto's side. How are we going to answer back?" He tossed the ball to Moegi.

"Well, last night I had an idea. For this prank we're not just firing back, we're also giving Hanabi a chance to get back at Kiba and Naruto. A lot of it is going to depend on the Byakugan's ability to see through walls. I think it's a good idea but if you'd rather make the prank your own, it's alright with me Hanabi." She tossed the ball to her.

"As long as I am responsible for their suffering, I am content." she said. Silence. Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi looked at her and the ball expectedly. After a few seconds she got the point and tossed it to back to Moegi, giving them all an odd look in the process.

"It's not the kind of thing we can pull off in one night so it'll take a couple of days." She tossed the ball to Konohamaru.

"So what is the prank anyway?"

"Well . . ." And so Moegi gave an overview of her prank idea that had Udon drooling and Hanabi smirking. Konohamaru was about to break out in laughter, but suddenly felt he was not meant for that yet.

--

"Naruto! Where were you yesterday? You said you'd be late not absent!" Sakura fumed, stomping over to Naruto as he entered the meeting ground. "Do you have any idea how bad it feels when _Kakashi-sensei _calls you a liar?" Naruto nodded quickly not really listening, instead looking at every shadow he could find to see if Neji was lurking in one. Sakura observed Naruto's strange behaviour and looked to Sasuke for an answer. Sasuke looked back at her and gave her a look that said 'like I'm supposed to know'. Just then Naruto sidled up to Sasuke. Sakura did a double take, looking back to where Naruto had been and then to Naruto.

"Say, Sasuke, " Naruto started in low voice with his hand covering the side of his face as if to imitate secrecy, "you haven't heard anything about, say, Neji hunting someone down?" Sasuke looked at him with a 'wtf' look.

"Naruto, did you play a prank on Neji? I thought he wasn't involved?" Sakura said.

"NoIdidn'tdoanythingtoNeji,definitelynottohisfamilymemeberseither.Why,whathaveyouheard!" Naruto said rapidly. Sakura eyed Naruto suspiciously while she tried to figure out what he said in her head. Kakashi chose to pop in at that moment.

"Hey, guys sorry I'm late, I-Naruto, why are you sweating?"

"It's hot today!" Naruto shot out on impulse.

"It's seventy six degrees." Naruto paled. "Anyway, we're not doing any missions today. We're doing team training with one of the other genin teams."

"Which team?" Sasuke asked.

"Team Gai." Oh dear god.

Naruto made an odd sound in his throat that sounded reminiscent of a dog that had had food travel down the wrong tube. "Erm, K-Kakashi-sensei, There's already five of us they won't mind if we're missing the sixth for one day right? So could I just skip out on toady . . . please?" Kakashi flipped a page in his book.

"No Naruto, you've already skipped out two times this week. And you even forced poor Sakura to lie for you yesterday."

"I didn't lie! He told me he was going to be late!"

"A likely story, I thought you were better than that." Sakura clenched her fists repeatedly and reminded herself she'd probably never land a hit on the jounin anyway. "You're going Naruto." Naruto turned to start running away but found himself on the ground being tied up like a hog. Kakashi slung Naruto over his shoulder, who was gently sobbing, and began to walk off whistling a jaunty tune. Sasuke and Sakura began following him on the way to Team Gai's practice area. A trip in which Sasuke and Sakura showed great restraint in not doing things to Naruto while he was tied up.

--

-With team 8-

Kiba froze as Hinata approached and sat on a bench opposite him. He did not breathe as he surveyed Hinata's eyes critically, looking for any sign that she knew. Kiba cursed in his mind. He had never seen Hinata angry! Who knew what her tells were! He cursed again. And she was the Hyuuga Heiress! She was probably trained not to show anger when she didn't want too! "Is something wrong Kiba?" Shino asked walking out of the trees behind Kiba.

"NO, NOTHING'S WRONG!" Kiba said too loudly and too quickly. Hinata looked at Kiba inquiringly while Shino just looked at Kiba longer then usual before looking at one of the insects on his hand. Kurenai walked onto the path.

"Good morning everyone." She said. Shino and Hinata replied in their normal voices while Kiba shouted his, still surprised from earlier. Kurenai gave him a look before she continued. "We've been given a special mission today. We were chosen because of our success as a genin team. Today we're going to go to the academy to speak to some of the students about the risks of being a ninja and what it takes to be one. Kiba? Kiba, you're not listening." Kiba jerked in surprise, so focused was he on detecting anything wrong from Hinata. At least now he was starting to think she hadn't been told about it after all.

"Sensei," Hinata started, "what academy class is it?"

"It says here it's Mr. Toriyama's class."

"Oh, that's my sister's class!" The Psycho theme suddenly rang out from the trees. Team 8, with the exception of Kiba, looked into the trees to see a man with a violin ending the Psycho theme with a flourish. He man bowed and then rushed out of sight. Team 8, again without Kiba, blinked. Kiba happened to be having a very minor stroke at that moment, most likely from his heart stopping.

--

-Back with Naruto-

"Ahh, you have arrived my eternal rival! Today we shall find out whose youthful team is better trained in stealth!" Gai roared as Naruto was deposited on the ground and released. Naruto remained on the ground behind Kakashi not moving an inch. He just knew that if he saw Neji, his eyes would be filled with bloodlust and Naruto didn't think he could handle that at the moment.

"Well it's your training session we'll do what you want." Kakashi replied not looking up from his book. Gai mentally updated Kakashi's score in his mind. 60:59. Curses.

"Today we'll be playing hide and go seek as a team. But do not worry your youthful minds, for Neji will not be allowed to use his Byakugan." Neji mumbled something about not needing it under his breath. "My team will go first. Hide yourselves well in one minute. After that you will still be allowed to move if you desire. Though I'm sure it won't matter since Lee will find all of you!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!'

"Le-"

"Shut up!" Tenten suddenly shouted. The duo looked almost hurt before they recovered.

"Alright, close your eyes and start counting!" Gai shouted. They closed their eyes and started counting, with Lee louder than them of course.

"Naruto," Kakashi said, not turning around, "if you leave the area, I'll make sure you can't get ramen for a month." Naruto eeped before dashing off into the trees with the rest of his team. Most likely to die he thought.

--

Naruto was having a panic attack under a pile of leaves in a tree hollow. Neji was going to find him and he was going to kill him when no one could see. And then he would lose the Prank War because he was dead! All because of a stupid water balloon that missed its mark! Naruto continued along that vein of thought for several minutes.

--

-In the clearing where Kakashi and Gai were waiting-

The wandering violinist rolled a microphone and speaker set with a portable generator to a stop a few yards away from the two jounin senseis who were watching him with interest. He set up and began playing suspenseful music to the forest.

"YES! YOUTHFUL MUSIC FOR A YOUTHFUL GAME!" rang out soon afterwards.

--

The game ended after Sasuke had been found by Tenten. Sakura had been found second by Neji and Naruto had been found first by Lee. As it turned out, Naruto had fainted when Lee had landed right in front of his leaf pile screaming "I found you at last!"

"He was overcome by the flames of youth!" Gai had said.

--

-With Kiba-

Team 8 walked out of the Academy eyeing Kiba strangely. The whole time they were there he had not stopped sweating, and when he had to speak, he was stuttering more than Hinata when she was around Naruto. Not that anyone said that out loud. "Do you know my sister Kiba?" Hinata asked. Kiba wheezed.

"Y-yes! You told me about her." Kiba said in a strained voice. "Name's Hanabi, she's seven."

"But have you met her? She was looking at you and awful lot." It was true, Hanabi had been sending glares and dirty looks at him the whole time. When she had raised her hand to ask a question he had nearly died.

"Nope, never!"

"How strange . . . oh!" Hinata had a look realization on her face.

"What! what oh!" Kiba said starting to panick again. She looked at him again.

"You're sure you've never met Hanabi? Because it looked like she knew you." Oh dear god Kiba thought.

Across town the wandering violinist felt a disturbance and began sprinting towards the Academy.

"No, pretty sure!" Hinata Hmmed.

"Well, would you like to? School let's out pretty soo-."

"NoIhavesomewhereIhavetobe!We'redonefortodayright!Right!Bye!" Kiba ran away. Kurenai and Hinata looked startled while one of Shino's eyebrows rose above his glasses.

Several minutes after the rest of team 8 had left the area, the wandering violinist arrived. Damn, he was too late!

--

**Thank you to all of those that read last chapter, double thank you to those that left reviews. I have mixed feelings about this chapter, it was actually supposed to be something different but as I said in the first chapter this comes from the top of my head. A lot of you like the wandering violinist don't you. If you have the time please review, tell me what you thought was funny, though I get the feeling it won't do it for everyone. Still had fun writing it.**


	6. The room

**You will need to open a separate window/tab and go to youtube and type in Danse Macabre and click on the first thing. Do not play it, just make sure it is loaded. ****I will tell you when to begin playing the music.**

**--**

"Hanabi," Hanabi turned around to see her sister standing in her doorway. "I'd like to talk to you for a minute." Hanabi nodded wondering what she could have to talk about, they hardly ever talked. Hinata entered and sat down across from Hanabi at the table. Hinata fidgeted a bit before she began. "Hanabi, you're getting older, and when you get older you start to notice people. People that you find yourself looking at, even staring sometimes." Hinata said with a light blush on her face. Hanabi stared at her sister blankly. "Before you realize it, you're thinking about them, wondering what they're thinking and doing. Those are the people that you can't give up on! Make sure you tell them before it's too late!" Hinata finished with a deeper shade of red on her face before excusing her self and leaving, sliding the door shut behind her. Outside in the hall Hinata was cheering silently to herself, 'Yes! My first act as an older sister!' Back inside the room, Hanabi stared at the door a few more seconds wondering what her sister had been talking about.

--

It had been several days since Naruto and Kiba had set a pack of dogs after the K.N.C. and Hanabi. They had calmed down considerably after it seemed neither Neji nor Hinata were going to suddenly drop out of the sky and dropkick them. Naruto and Kiba were walking down one of the many streets of Konoha discussing the current situation and their options. "It's been so long without a counterattack. They've gotta be planning something big." Kiba said.

"Mnhmn, this is way too long a break in between pranks. We need to stay focused so we can see it coming. We also need to plan the next prank, they're probably wondering themselves why we haven't done anything. By the way, I'd make sure no one else but you can get into your room, oh and Akamaru. It's a vulnerability that you can't afford to let go unnoticed. I've already paid for it once, but then again so have they. I can't guarantee they won't find a way in but it's better to be safe than sorry." Kiba nodded.

"What should we do for the next prank, can't be too amazing because we should save those really good ones for later."

"Yeah, I was thinking that we should separate 'em y'know. Do a different prank on each of them." Ahead of them a pretty lady ran down the steps from one of the doors on the building, seemingly in a panic, and looked around before spotting Naruto and Kiba and their headbands. She ran towards them

"A strange man broke into our house! He tried to grab me and my daughter but I managed to get away. He still has my daughter, she's only seven!! Please save her!" She pleaded with tearing eyes. Naruto and Kiba looked at each other and nodded.

"Don't worry miss, we'll rescue her! Akamaru stay here with her." Akamaru barked and sat down while Kiba and Naruto ran into the house the lady had come down from. They heard a crash from the back and darted towards it. They reached the door the noises were coming from and barreled through it. They looked around the room that appeared to be the sitting room for the man and daughter the woman had spoken of but saw nothing. They turned to go search the rest of the house only to have the door slam in their faces. The two backed up in surprise before Naruto tried the handle. The handle fell out as Naruto touched it before Kiba slammed a shoulder into the door. It did nothing. Kiba glanced around the room to see if there was another way out, sure there was the window but their task still lay inside the house. It was then that Kiba noticed something. Everything in the room looked like it hadn't been touched in ages with a layer of dust over everything. Then Kiba remembered something. The blood left his face. The wandering violinist spotted the two boys through a window and ran over. He took a closer look, widened his eyes and set up and preparing himself for anything

**Now play the music.**

"Naruto." Naruto spun around to look at Kiba.

"What? What are you waiting for? We gotta go get that little girl and beat the crap outta that guy!"

"There's no little girl Naruto, and there's no man either." Kiba said slowly.

"What are you talking about! That lady outside said that-"

"There was no lady Naruto!" Kiba snapped before quieting down again. "About a year ago, a woman and her daughter who lived here had a man break into their home. He grabbed the girl but let the woman get away. The woman ran outside to ask for help but no one helped her, so she ran back inside to try to save her daughter herself. The man killed the daughter and then the mother when she came back. It was said that it was a very violent death." Naruto gasped, shocked at the tale before the fact that they were in that same house began to sink in.

"S-so, when you said, that, there was no lady, y-you, meant that it was a gh-gh-gh-ghost?" Kiba nodded solemnly. Naruto was about to scream but stopped when the room darkened and the light coming in from the window stopped as it seemed to meld into the wall. And then it got very cold. _Then,_Naruto screamed. A foul wind began to swirl through the room. Naruto and Kiba shrinked down at this, particularly at the fact that there were no vents for the air to be coming from. They took steps backwards as the wind grew until the coffee table, upon which a stack of papers had taken to the air, was between the two. Kiba followed Naruto's gaze of terror to a book shelf behind him with a dead potted plant on it that was shaking violently. Kiba yelped and ducked as the potted plant took to the air sped towards him and Naruto who also yelped and dodged the plant as it went past him and shattered on the wall. Kiba made his way to the other side of the room as the books on the shelves also began to launch themselves at the two boys. They both knocked away books and dodged others before they gave a another start as the coffe table in front of them started to shake violently. The boys looked down and panic as the table began to slide around the room recklessly. They jumped out of the way as the table spun towards them before turning on a dime and heading back.

They continued to dodge, occasionally sighting another piece of furniture begin to rattle and shake as the others had all while the door they had come in from began to turn black. Soon, Naruto and Kiba were dodging books, a coffee table, two sofas, several other pots, and table ends, but it was a loosing battle. Kiba and Naruto were swept into a purple sofa that had knocked out their legs from behind. Suddenly everything but the wind stopped as they found themselves on the sofa facing the now black door. The door shook once as if something on the other side had slammed into it. It shook a second time. Then a third, a fourth, and a fifth before the door shook continuously. Naruto and Kiba found their bodies not responding as the door continued to shake and rumble. The door burst open in a rush of black dust and light. Both boys let out a shrill shriek as they sighted the figure behind the door. A little girl in a ratty white cloth dress with oddly pale skin, a line across her throat and her straight black bangs clouding her eyes as she had her head down. "Why didn't you help me!" the little girl demanded, a rush of air coming from her as she spoke. "My mother asked you to help me, why didn't you!" Now on the verge of a breakdown, Kiba stammered out

"We would have if we had known, but we didn't! We definitely would have saved you if we knew!"

"You did know! My mother asked you!"

"No she didn't! That was a year ago!" Naruto said who was actually tearing up.

"Stop lieing!" She screamed with her head still down. "Because of you I died and so did my mom. Now I'm going to make sure you do too!" Naruto and Kiba both started screaming at the top of their lungs. The little girl walked towards them. They finally stopped screaming as the girl was no more than three feet away and scrunched their eyes shut. "Open your eyes!" Naruto and Kiba's eyes flew open with tears to see the white eyes of the girl in front of them. "That's what happens when you mess with the Hyuuga!" She said before flying backwards out of the room with the door slamming shut behind her.

**Now stop the music. Or keep on enjoying it.**

The wandering violinist finished and lowered his bow in satisfaction only for his eyes to widen once again as the strings all broke. It seemed that no ordinary strings could handle these people. He would have to find a master to make him strings suitable. He would leave tomorrow.

The room brightened, the wind stopped, and the door returned to its original color before clicking and swinging open a bit. Naruto and Kiba both leapt from the sofa and sprinted outside. Kiba picked up a confused looking Akamaru and continued sprinting in a random direction as did Naruto. Anywhere was fine as long as it was away from that building.

--

Later that night, both Naruto and Kiba finally calmed down enough to realize just how insanely pranked they had just been. By a couple of Academy students. It was definitely time for one of _those_ plans.

--

**Thank you to all who reviewed. I myself was actually laughing maniacally while writing this. If you have the time, please review. Tell me what you thought was funny and what wasn't. Tell me what you thought of the music.**

-Omake-

"Stop lieing!" She screamed with her head still down. "Because of you I died and so did my mom. Now I'm going to make sure you do too!" Naruto and Kiba both started screaming at the top of their lungs. They finally stopped screaming as the girl was no more than three feet away and scrunched their eyes shut. "Are you scared?" Kiba and Naruto nodded furiously. "Well you shouldn't be," Kiba and Naruto opened their eyes to make sure they weren't dead yet. "because you're on scare tactics." The two boys froze. "Your friends set you up." They freaked out.

"Oh my god!" Naruto said covering his face with his hands

"That was the most scared I've been in my life!" Kiba exclaimed, breathing heavily and standing. The K.N.C. and Hanabi came out from the hallway laughing.

"Konohamaru called us to show you how a real prank was done." The little girl continued while a camera crew came out as well.

"Ahhhh, you little brat!" Naruto said, calming down, grabbing Konohamaru and noogieing him. "I'm gonna make you wish you hadn't done that!"

Everyone laughed.


	7. Infiltration

**Again. With difficulty.**

**--**

Kiba knocked on the door and waited. Seconds later a voice could be heard from behind the door. "Your name?"

"Inuzuka Kiba. And Akamaru as well."

"Can you prove this?"

"The K.N.C. will pay" Silence.

"Very well." The door opened revealing a long table with12 Naruto's seated around it, not including the one at the door. The Naruto that was behind the door motioned Kiba to the empty seat at the foot of the table which Kiba sat in. "Inuzuka Kiba has arrived Head Councilman." The Naruto that remained behind the door stated.

"Good, now that everyone is present we may begin. This War council is now in session. The floor is now open to all motions regarding our next prank, but before we start let it be known that Hyuuga Hanabi is now a recognized member of the Konohamaru Ninja Corps by this council." The Naruto at the head of the table announced before sitting back in his chair. A Naruto near the head of the table immediately stood.

"I motion that we go forward with the line of pranking that we mentioned earlier today. The one about seperately pranking the members of the Konohamaru Ninja Corps. I know that everyone wanted to grab the little runts, shove 'em in a box, and mail them to the sand after what they did, but we can't allow ourselves to show that kind of weakness. The kind of weakness that says we're so weak that one good prank makes us break the rules just in an attempt to get them back. Everything we wanted to do to them would have broken one of the rules. We should return fire and give no sign that their prank affected us outside of what they saw." He sat down.

"Are there any concurring opinions?" The real Naruto said. Another one stood.

"First off, I agree with councilman two's motion. I believe that, at the current time, speed must overide power. Yes, we were humiliated, but a swift response will help to send the message that we won't be taken down by the likes of them. That not even their best prank yet is enough to make us back off!" There were various murmerings of assent.

"Any opposing arguments?" Councilman nine began to stand. "No? Good."

"Hey wait one se-"

"Well then I suppose we'll put it to a vote. All in favor?" Everyone's hand rose except Councilman nine's. "Motion passed. The floor is now open to pranks regarding Sarutobi Konohamaru."

--

Two hours, nine motions, various arguments regarding the pranks, and an argument over the validity of several rumours regarding the crotchety old man on the end of Zawashima street and his actions towards young children - which included some very colorful language - later, the session rolled to a stop. "So, to review, the plan is to disrupt their place of sleep continuously, making it so that they cannot go to sleep and expect to wake up in the same place. Correct? Very well then, this session is over." The room filled with smoke as the clones dispersed. Kiba stood, with a thoughtful look on his face, from the standing table and walked over to the now standing Naruto.

"Naruto, how many times have you had these Councils?" Kiba had sat perfectly still for some time with an odd look on his face before joining in on the session.

"Just two."

"You don't think it's . . . odd?"

"What's odd about it?"

"Well, it's just that, well, you're pretty much arguing with yourself."

"Hey! You argued with four of me twenty minutes ago!"

"That was different! And that's not the point! It's not right! One person, arguing with eleven people that are exact copies of himself."

"And what's wrong with putting all the ideas in your head out in the open where a handful of yourself can figure out the pros and cons of each plan." Naruto said crossing his arms across his chest. Kiba stammered.

"Well, yeah it sounds better when you put it like that, but are you trying to say that you can't make a decision on your own?"

"Oh, no I can."

"Then why the clones?"

"Because it's more interesting that way."

--

Soon, after they had left the meeting room, the two donned all black and met three houses away from the Hyuuga compound. "You ready?" Naruto had said making sure he couldn't feel any of his unruly blonde hair sticking out.

"More than ever." Kiba responded confidently clenching his fist. Akamaru barked in agreement, also decked out in all black.

"Then let's go." They turned and silently launched themselves over the fence behind them. They moved as shadows through the yards of the people that neighboured the Hyuuga, hopping over fences and dodging lawn chairs towards their goal. Two fences later the two boys and dog were perched on the highwall separating the Hyuuga compound from the rest of the world. It seemed they had arrived on the side of a woodlet that had some artfully crafted bushes and trees that gave off the feeling of peace and serenity. The various vegetation, however, did not hinder their view of the semi-dark compound on the other side where they could see several Hyuuga about. The two boys looked at each other, nodded and jumped off the fence landing silently in the cool grass. They had decided that they needed to move Hanabi first since getting her in and out would the be the hardest part.

They made their way to the nearest building, hiding behind shrubs and trees whenever one of the white-eyed sentries would walk past. and crept along the shadows. They found an unlocked sliding door and opened it just far enough for Akamaru's nose to poke through while Naruto and Kiba kept a look out. An extremely soft bark from Akamaru told Kiba that the room was vacant. Kiba opened the door wide enough for Akamaru to get through before opening it wide enough for himself and Naruto to get through before closing it again without a sound. A cursory glance didn't reveal anything more than the fact that it was an empty room with nothing special about it. Now that they were inside, they moved into the next stage of their plan. They all took off their dark clothing and reversed it to reveal the same clothes with the only difference being that they matched the color of the paper walls. They then proceeded to the door leading further inside and did the same as they did with the first door. They moved down the hall listening and sniffing for any sign that someone was coming. Several times already they had ducked into another hallway when Kiba said he smelled someone coming. They had stopped in another empty room and gone back into black clothing when they had to cross another outdoor space to get into the main house where Hanabi slept.

The mission increased in difficulty at the point. The main house had standing guards and moving ones, unlike the branch house they had entered through that only had wandering people. The same entry plan as before had worked but they had had to duck back behind a bush when a Hyuuga had come by on his rounds. Now they had another problem. Neither of them knew where Hanabi's room was. "Why didn't we think of this!" Naruto whispered to Kiba vehemently.

"You tell me! You're the one that kept saying 'clones are so useful for figuring out plans.' Idiot." He said also in a whisper.

"Now calm down, we can still do this. Errr, wait! You've got Hinata's scent right? And you can track her right?"

"Of course I can! Who do you think I am!"

"Whatever, look all we need to do is find Hinata's room! Her sister couldn't be far from her right!" Kiba's face brightened.

"That's right! We're back in business!" He said before moving to the door leading further in. Half a dozen halls later, Kiba had found Hinata's scent and begun leading them towards the direction where it was freshest. They had managed to dodge the sentries and random Hyuuga clansmen until they got to what Kiba was sure had to be the hallway Hinata slept in since it had her scent all over it. They had turned the corner of the hall and begun to go down it when they saw the foot of someone about to turn the corner on the other end. There wasn't enough time to go back the handful of footsteps that it took to go around the corner and surely that would draw the attention of the person rounding the corner. It was the same with using the wallpaper technique as well. Before they could think of another way out, the rest of the person rounded the corner. Naruto, Kiba, and Akamaru froze, unwilling to breathe as they eyed the man on the other end of the hall. He walked straight towards them and then turned down another connecting hallway without stopping. All three of the intruders remained motionless, still not believing what had just happened. The man who had walked by, had had his head bent down reading a paper the whole time. They quickly remembered their purpose and started to check the doors. The first three rooms didn't have anyone they knew in them, the fourth one was Hinata's, who seemed to be having a good dream, and the fifth room was Hanabi's. They entered the room, quiet as ever and made their way over to her sleeping form.

Naruto removed the beaker from his waist containing the sleeping solution, Ninja Punch-Powder Form, and turned it around to see the slogan 'Knocks you out like a punch to the face!' Naruto shook his head slightly and applied it to the sleeping girl. Naruto would feel kinda weirded out by this if it were some random girl, but, since it was actually a combatant(a mean one at that), he didn't feel any of that. After making sure the girl was in a deep sleep, he waved Kiba over to help him wrap her up and grab her legs. Neither of the two boys were supposed to be there in the first place, so they didn't bother henge-ing her since no matter what they had, if someone saw them they were in trouble. They would henge her after they got out of the compound. For now, they had to get out of there and fast. They had another three stops to go after this.

--

It was around six am when Naruto and Kiba plopped down at the Ichiraku ramen stand and pulled off their face masks to breathe in the cool morning air. They sat and smiled as they imagined four Academy students waking up in places that were definitely not their beds. "Naruto? What are you doing here this early? The ramen won't be ready until at least noon." Teuchi said as he noticed the two boys sit down.

"We were out pranking our enemy. The ramen really won't be ready until then?" Naruto said proudly before realizing what else the ramen chef had said.

"Your enemy? Since when do you have an enemy? And since when do you prank them instead of attacking them? There is some chilled green tea and some rice balls if you'd like those."

"I'll take some of that." Kiba stated.

"Yeah, me too. Anyway, we're in this thing called a Prank War and it all started . . ." Naruto explained the whole war to Teuchi and Ayame, who had appeared a few minutes after Naruto had started and set down their food. They both looked a little interested as Naruto finished up his summary.

"Wow, that sounds like fun." Ayame said before going to the back. Teuchi glanced around and then leaned conspiratorially towards Naruto and Kiba.

"Is this war sacred to you guy? Y'know, 'our war is pure and shall not be sullied by such things as money and those seeking it.'?" Teuchi said. The two boys looked at him oddly before Naruto slowly shook his head. "Good, good. So, you guys mind if I make a little betting pool?"

--

Omake

The first three rooms didn't have anyone they knew in them, the fourth one was Hinata's, who seemed to be having a good dream, and the fifth room was Hanabi's. They entered the room, quiet as ever and made their way over to her sleeping form.

Naruto removed the beaker from his waist containing the sleeping solution, Ninja Punch-Powder Form and sprinkled it by Hanabi's nose. Suddenly Hanabi was blasted out the nearby window in a burst of color and light. Naruto and Kiba looked on in horror as the whole compound started to wake up. Kiba ran up to Naruto as he brought the tube to his face to read the words, 'Falcon Punch-Powder Form.' He gaped in shock and turned the tube over 'Knocks you out like a rising knee to the face!' "Damnit!"

--

**Brawl is really fun. Please review and tell me what you liked.**


	8. Evenings and Mornings

**I'm pretty sure I said in chapter one that I was somewhat lazy.**

--

**7:38 pm at Ichiraku Ramen**

"Welcome, welcome!" said Teuchi as the blue flap hanging over the stand was moved aside. "Ah, Iruka. Pleasure to see you, Naruto's right behind you I hope." The Academy Instructor wearily sat down on a stool.

"No, I haven't seen him lately, though today feels like he might as well of been in the class."

"Must have been a rough day then, I know a steaming bowl or twelve of miso ramen and someone to listen to you always makes everything better. At least that's what Naruto tells me."

"Yeah, that miso does sound pretty good, and it has been an odd day." Iruka said rubbing the bridge of his nose. "I mean, you know Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi right?"

"Yeah, I've seen the little brats following Naruto around in that weird box."

"Well this morning, all of them, and one other student were late. It's not that odd for those three to be late, but it was the other kid that was late that was amazing. They're never late. Never!"

"Oh really! Who was it?" Teuchi said, setting the bowl of ramen in front of Iruka, which Iruka quickly started eating.

"Ith wth Hug-, sorry, it was Hyuuga Hanabi! She's been absent before for clan training, but she's never been late!"

"Wow, a Hyuuga being late, I thought I'd never hear that. When'd she come to class?" By now, Ayame had taken over serving the other customers, seeing clearly that her father was too busy gossiping.

"It's not when she came to class, it's with who!"

"She came with someone else? Wait, you can't mean those three can you!"

"Yes!" Iruka sagged slightly on his stool, "And that was when the day just got strange." Teuchi nodded for him to continue. "When they came in and stood in front of the desk to say that they were late, they all looked like they had been through something. Moegi was just covered in cat hair. It was all over her clothes, but not her hair for some reason. Udon looked like he had seen something amazing." Iruka continued, now animating his morning with his hands. "He was completely red in the face and giggling off and on. AND he had a handprint on his face!"

"Just what was that kid doing?"

"I don't know, but I kinda wanted to see. There's only so many things that can make someone red in the face like that." Both men blushed slightly and let their minds wander to a place men could only dream of.

"Iruka, Teuchi, come play with us!" said a multitude of beautiful women all running towards them. The Icha Icha girls were calling for them! They blushed more and remained that way for a few more minutes until the two noticed Ayame glaring at them and tapping a mallet on her hip.

"O-oh, sorry honey. You were saying Iruka?"

"R-right, uhhh, oh yeah! Hanabi looked like she had been inside a hurricane! Her hair was all over the place and part or it looked like it been snapped in half! She looked like she was hoping for a stray kunai to end it for her."

"I bet!" Teuchi said. One of the customers stopped eating halfway through their meal, put down their money, and left the stand shaking their head. "What about Konohamaru?"

"He looked the worse off out of all of them. He looked like he'd been through some kind of battlefield." Iruka ate some more noodles. "He was acting like an enemy might appear from anywhere. He was looking around wildly in every direction. Listen to this; while they were standing up in the front, one of the kids threw a paper shuriken at the blackboard, and Konohamaru jumped and hid behind Udon!"

"Wow, that sounds pretty odd."

"You have no idea. After they all took their seats, odd things started happening throughout the day. During the history lesson, after most of them seemed to have returned to normal, I turned around to write something on the board. When I turned back to explain it, all four of them were gone."

"They left your class?"

"No, they were in the back of it, huddled in a group and whispering! Hanabi too! Not five minutes after I yelled for them to get back in their seats, they had somehow gotten to the back of the classroom again! After I made them go back to their seats again they were normal. For a while at least. After recess and lunch, when everyone had come back in, the oddest thing happened."

"What?" Iruka finished his bowl and let his face hit the counter.

"Udon exploded."

"He what!"

"No, not himself, just the area around him. It was during the middle of a quiz. Just all of a sudden, boom. When the smoke cleared his forehead and hair was blue."

"Blue?"

"Yeah, and when I ran to see what had happened, there wasn't anything around him and he was looking suspiciously innocent."

"A clear sign huh?"

"Yeah. Oh! Near the end of the day, we did our daily joke to finish school." Teuchi nodded. "Well, I'll admit, the jokes aren't always funny, but there's this kid that sits behind Konohamaru who has a really weird laugh."

"A weird laugh? Like what?"

"He laughs like an old man that doesn't have the full capacity of his voice box. Most of the kid's have learned to ignore it, but today was different. The joke pretty much sucked, it was about a salted pretzel or something like that, but this kid cracked up all by himself. Now this is the weird part. Konohamaru screamed."

"He screamed? Why?"

"I don't know, why ever it was, it shut everyone up, including the kid who laughed. So we all stared at him for about a minute before he seemed to realize what he did and start laughing nervously. It was then when the bell rung. I was going to ask them all what had happened, but they all sped out of the backdoor before I could get to them. Hanabi included!"

"Has she started to run with those kids?"

"I don' know, she doesn't seem like she would." Iruka said wiping his hand over his face.

"Well, it sounds like you had a pretty interesting day. Now that you've let all that out, I've got a proposal for you. It seems that Naruto is involved in some kind of pranking war."

"A prank war? With Naruto in it? That thing's already been decided."

"Oh really? How would you feel about making a little wager?"

--

**About 12 hours earlier**

"Awwww, Kono-samaaaaa, you're so cute." said one of the several voluptuous buxom beauties surrounding the leader of the Konohamaru Ninja Corps. "We're so lucky to have you." She said hugging him tighter.

"Is that so, is that so?" said Konohamaru, who was red in the face and snorting like an old man as the lovely ladies crept in closer.

"Yes, it is." One of the girls said as the rest of them giggled.

It was bliss. It was like a symphony of giggles. A symphony of alluring, stunning, exquisite, splendid, beauteous, comely, enchanting, _well-endowed_ giggles. "Ahehehehehe."

"Hihihihihihihihihi."

"Hahahahahahaha."

"Huhuhu-kekekeke-huhuhuhu" What was that? A wrong note in my orchestra? No, I must have imagined it. The giggling continued.

"Ohohohohoho."

"Ahehehehehehe"

"Kekekekekekeke""

"Haha-" ! Wait! What was that?! I know I heard that one! Konohamaru looked around his harem in alarm, trying to find the horrible laugh. Suddenly all his girls were gone, and Konohamaru found himself in the dark with nothing but the horrible laugh to hear.

Subconsciously gripped by fear, Konohamaru slowly opened his eyes to his surroundings only to have a bright flash go off in his eyes. "Uwa!" he said clenching his eyes shut again. He heard something fast move and opened his eyes quickly. He wasn't at home.

Konohamaru was lying on the wooden floor of someone's cluttered house, wrapped in his blanket. He quickly sat up and took a closer look at his surroundings. It looked like he was in a round room that served as a wood dump, with piles of wooden items taking up all of the wall, and most of the floor, space. Konohamaru squinted at the wood piles, they looked familiar. "!" It hit him, not, like a ton of bricks, but like a ton of evil porcupines as fear spread throughout his body. They were children's toys. All of them. There were wooden riding horses, toy cars, play shuriken, and other toys kids played with. It was then that Konohamaru also realized that they were all toys boys played with.

There was a flash of movement at the edge of Konohamaru's vision, towards a doorway leading into another room. Konohamaru quickly stood up and shouted "Who's there!" His shout echoed throughout the house, reverberating back to him with no response. A few more seconds passed

"No one worth mentioning, my sweet." Came an old voice, nasally voice from inside one of the toy piles. Konohamaru kicked up dust as he dashed into the nearest room to hide behind a wall and hyperventilate. Konohamaru looked around the corner at the wood pile where the voice had come from. There wasn't anything there!

"Kekekekekekekeke" Konohamaru began to sweat and shake. Oh my god! That was real!? Konohamaru whipped his head around the dingy kitchen, desperately looking for the source of the laugh. It wasn't to the left. Turn. It wasn't to the right! Freeze. Just please let it not be there. Konohamaru slowly looked up to the ceiling. "Ke-ke-ke-ke-ke-ke-ke," came the slow chilling laugh from the wrinkled monkey-like figure on top of the shelf. It looked down at him through eyes that seemed to glow an unnatural color with a toothy grin on its face, and a camera in its wiry hands. In the midst of all the fear, confusion, and predatory intent; Konohamaru could not help but feel that something vital was missing from it all. Something that should have been . . . heard almost. The feeling was so strong that even the monkey figure seemed to falter in his intent to ponder the missing element of the scene. Konohamaru saw the lack of intent and fled out from the kitchen into the hall. Mere steps into the hallway, Konohamaru heard something land in the kitchen. He ran faster. Though he dared not look back, he saw flashes of light from the corner of his eyes and heard the shutter of a camera.

The end of the hallway appeared in an instant. There was nothing but a window! Konohamaru ran to the window. He was on the second floor! He turned around and pressed his back into the wall to stare into the hallway. Since the light from the outside was so bright, he had been temporarily blinded and could not see into the depths of the hallway. He knew the thing was right behind him, but he didn't hear anything. Wait! A footstep.

Step.

Step.

Step.

The figure came close enough for Konohamaru to see its outline. Every step the thing advanced, the more Konohamaru tried to covertly claw his way through the wall while keeping his back away from it.

It came closer into the light. It appeared to be a man. A wrinkly, wiry, man with barely enough grey hair to comb over his desolate, sun-spotted skull. He came another step closer, wearing a ratty pink shirt with stained camouflage shorts, all hunched over the camera that hung around his neck. Konohamaru did not want to think on how he could tell that the camouflaged shorts were stained, or what they were stained with. Three feet away, the man stopped and peered at Konohamaru through his yellowish eyes, and grinned at him with the few teeth that he had. He slowly drew the camera up to his eye with the grin still present on his face. "Strike a nice pose for me."

--

It was about 7:30 in the morning. A man came trotting around a corner with a chocolate spotted Labrador. The man directed his dog away from a garbage can, and down another street so they could finish their jog on time. Even though he and his dog always came down this way, the man could never shake the feeling of dread he had when he went down Zawashima Street. He had heard a lot of stories about this street. He had heard so many vivid and varied stories that he had made his girlfriend promise him that if they ever had kids, they wouldn't take them down Zawashima Street. He was almost to the next turn when he heard a muffled, terrified, and high pitched scream. He spun around to the direction of the scream and froze as something blue burst out of the second story window of one of the houses in a shower of glass. What turned out to be a wide, teary-eyed boy rolled to his feet and set off at a dead sprint away from the house, screaming all the while about demons with cameras. The man slowly turned his gaze to the window from which the boy had burst from, while his dog barked at the fleeing child. What appeared in the remains of the window shocked the man so much that he quickly turned around and strode away pulling his dog with him. It was true! He hurried down the street considering how he was going to explain to his girlfriend why he was moving across town.

--

**A few miles away**

Team seven waited at the bridge for their teacher to arrive. "AhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhDemonOjiiAhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! Team seven looked up towards the eighth ward in astonishment. Sakura and Sasuke exchanged looks with each other and then turned to look at Naruto who had his head tilted towards the sky as if in thought.

"Hmnnnnn, sounds about right."

-----

**IN THE NEXT EPISODE OF NARUTO: PRANK WARS!!!**

It's been a long time, I can't help but feel something is missing. As if my battles and conflicts aren't complete.

_Wait!!_

Those crescendos, those dulcet tones, it can't be!! It is!! He's returned!!! But wait, who's that with him?

_**THE NEXT EPISODE OF NARUTO: PRANK WARS**_ – _**RETURN OF THE WANDERING VIOLINIST!!**_

--

**Attempting to get back into it. Review if you have the time. Even if you can't, or won't, I'll always be thankful for your hits.**


	9. Rules for a Prank War

**It has come to my attention though a reviewer, thank you by the way, that some of you may be wanting a list of rules for the Prank War. This I can provide.**

**--**

On the wall of the War Room rests a piece of paper pinned to the wall with a rusty kunai. The paper is brown with age, torn from use, and curled from the heat of human hands. In all honesty, it's only a few weeks old. Naruto had made it look that himself. He claimed "It adds a certain effect to the room doesn't it? I'm thinking about getting a fireplace built in behind the head of the table too. Y'know, so I can have an overcast shadow during meetings. Oh! I'll need a wingback chair too. Oooo! And a stuffed animal above the mantle, like a elk or something, an-" Naruto had continued along that vein for several minutes afterwards.

There were two copies of this piece of paper, one in Naruto's war room, and one posted in the Konohamaru Ninja Corps room though it was fairly newer looking. It read as follows:

Rules of the Prank War

The winner will be decided when one side surrenders.

There will be no pranking for the specific purpose of harming another combatant. All participants must take extreme care to avoid moderate injury to the prankee that they are pranking. Dangerous or fear-inspiring situations do not violate this rule. Minor wounds such as small cuts, abrasions, and bruises do not count as credible wounds.

There will be no pranking during important missions.

Pranks which injure people other than the prankee are also not allowed.

All pranking must take place inside Fire country

Pranks that involve sending another combatant outside of Fire country are not allowed.

Violating these rules equals an instant forfeit for your side.

Everything outside of these rules is fair game.

I hereby approve of, and vow to follow these rules signed Uzumaki Naruto and Sarutobi Konohamaru

--

**I hope I haven't annoyed anyone too dearly by posting a set of rules instead of a chapter. I did this because some of you may want to volunteer ideas which I would be happy to consider. I already used one which I plan on having more fun with. I'm not sure when I will post another actual chapter, but believe that I will be thinking about it.**


	10. Return of the Wandering Violinist!

**I am lazy. You know this.**

**I should probably do this again too. I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. However I DO now own the wandering violinist. He's mine. Back off.**

**--**

**--**

**Three weeks later**

**100 hours**

Yes, Udon was definitely asleep, Kiba confirmed with Naruto. It was a mildly warm night on which they were continuing their plan of serial pranking. For the past three weeks, Naruto and Kiba had been breaking into the rooms of the Konohamaru Ninja Corps and moving them to random places in the city. The K.N.C. had tried to stop them doing it several times. They had placed some flimsy traps, tried sleeping in another room, and just not going to sleep. None of them had worked, though sometimes they had to leave Hanabi alone due to Hyuuga security. They were perched on the ledge outside of Udon's window preparing to whisk him away to . . . "Wait, where are we taking him to again?" Naruto whispered.

"Are you serious? We're taking him to . . . well, crap." Kiba whispered back defeated.

"Okay, last time we took him to the tea shipping factory."

"And before that we left him on a park bench."

"How about we leave him in a basket outside someone's doorstep?"

"No, we did that to Hanabi last week. What if we leave him inside that huge bush next to Megane's on Toya Street?"

"Sounds good to me let's nab him." Naruto made a move to crack the lock on the window.

"Wait!"

"What!"

"Look there! By the sill." Kiba pointed to a slip of tan paper with some ink lines on it tapped to the window and the sill. "Is that an explosive note?"

"I wouldn't put it past them. We've been doing this almost every night for three weeks now. Besides, it's probably not even full powered. It just needs to make a large sound."

"And how would they get their hands on things you need a headband and a license to buy?"

"You should know they can get their mitts on anything Mr. I-got-trapped-in-a-glass-cage-full-of-bumblebees-and-passed-out."

"I thought we said we weren't going to talk about that anymore."

"My bad. Well, I don't think we should risk trying to get in tonight. You never know what could happen. Udon's the smart one, so maybe the other K.N.C members won't have thought of it. We should still go check out the other ones."

"Right, c'mon Akamaru." Akamaru barked and the duo-plus-dog leapt into the night on the way to their next target.

--

**Two hours later**

"Well frick." Naruto said setting his burlap sack down on the war-room table. "They all have it." Akamaru yawned and Kiba kicked his feet up on the table from the chair.

"It's about time if you ask me. I was starting to wonder if they had stopped trying. At least now we can try out some new pranks." Kiba said.

"Point," Naruto yawned. "Well, let's get some sleep. We'll wait a little while and see how they respond."

**7:30 am Office of the Hokage**

Though the sun was shining brightly on the center of Konoha, the insides of the Hokage's were dark. The lights were turned off and just the day before, Tsunade had ordered dark blue curtains to replace the beige venetian blinds that had been installed since the Third's reign. The curtains were hung just far enough from the wall to allow a miniscule amount of light to seep from the edges, giving the curtains a glowing effect and casting the Hokage desk in shadow when the lights were not on like now. Tsunade sat slightly slumped in the chair with her head lowered, blocking her face from view. A few bookshelves had also been taken out to make space for what appeared to be the beginnings of a fireplace. Like the blinds, a different rug had been brought in to replace a rug in the center of the room. The rug that had been brought in to replace the square one was circular, with a red base and yellow embroidering on the top to make a series of circles with menacing protruding spikes that faced towards the center of the rug which was a clear space of red. In all honesty, the lights, the curtains, the fireplace, the rug, and Tsunade were really freaking Shizune out. "Shizune," Tsunade started, making Shizune jump slightly from the center of the rug. "I believe you said something about Naruto and the Third's grandson, Konohamaru, having some kind of . . . battle . . . of pranks yesterday?" Tsunade said lifting her head just enough to see Shizune.

"Er, yes. Yes, they are. Though they, uh, they, they call it a . . . a prank war." Shizune began fidgeting under Tsunade's unusual stare. Tsunade's face rose another inch.

"A war of pranks then. That sounds, interesting. I believe you also said something about a betting pool?" Tsunade inquired.

" . . . Yes?"

"Well then, I believe I have taken an interest in this, prank war. I will trust you to watch over it closely as it goes on Shizune."

"Yes mamn." Shizune said bowing. Though she was praying on the inside 'please don't let this end up like when she found out the Academy teachers were running a betting pool on which of their students could sell the most chocolate.' Tsunade steepled her hands together on her desk and placed her brow to them and chuckled. Shizune snapped up shock to stare at the Hokage as she continued to chuckle darkly. Suddenly a dark melody of violin and piano flooded the room making it sound as if someone's soul had just been sentenced. "What the hell?!" Shizune said in shock and confusion. Tsunade just laughed even louder as Shizune looked around the room in panic.

--

**6:30 am on top of the Hokage tower**

The wandering violinist stood on top of the tower looking over the city. He breathed in the air. He had not even been back fifteen minutes and he could already feel the threads of drama and passion in the air. He lifted his violin to examine the new golden strings once again. He had done much to win these golden strings. The tournament had challenged him, pitting him against foes and situations he had never faced before. He had discovered many things and made himself foes, and maybe an ally. He had disturbed the pond with his musical pebble and would face whatever challenges it would bring him. The wandering violinist turned around, scratching his stubble, to peer at the man who had come with him back to Konoha. This man in similarly ragged clothes also sought to color the majestic moments of life with music. The wandering violinist had allowed him to come along even though he was not sure how he could aid him with no visible instrument. He was clearly no singer judging from the raspy way he breathed. The other man looked back at the wandering violinist's eyes and nodded. The man lifted his hands and soon something formed before them. Blue and darker blue pieces took shape before the wandering violinist whose eyes widened as it finished taking shape. A chakra piano! This man would be an asset indeed. Suddenly they both looked up. They sensed it, far across the village, a moment

**--**

**9 am at team seven's meeting place.**

Sakura looked down both paths that curved up to the bridge. No sign of anyone coming down either. She sneaked a glance at the stream below, remembering the time Naruto had tried to surprise them by jumping out of the stream onto the bridge. Which lead to his toe catching the end of the railing, sending his face flying into the wooden planks. "Ho-hum." It was nine on the dot and no had arrived yet. She expected Kakashi to be late, maybe Naruto, but Sasuke? That just seemed off. He often arrived earlier than she did. A few more minutes passed. She looked up at the sound of footsteps coming from around the bend in the path. Sasuke came around it in the usual fashion, with his hands in his pockets and a brooding face. "Good morning Sasuke."

"Hm" grunted Sasuke as he leaned against the railing across from her. Sakura quickly translated Sasuke's grunt into 'Good morning'.

"So did you see Naruto on your way here?"

" . . ." Hmn, she was pretty sure that was his 'No' silence. Sakura sighed and went back into idleness for several minutes until she noticed Sasuke's arm. She could see a bandage trailing up his wrist from the inside of his pockets.

"Sasuke! What happened to your arm!" Sakura said striding over to get a better look at Sasuke's arm as he pulled it out of his pocket for her to see.

"I was training this morning and went a little too far, but it was worth the risk." Sasuke closed his eyes and recalled the events from earlier that morning.

**--**

**Earlier that morning**

In the middle of the Uchiha personal training grounds stood a carefully constructed log carving. The log was cut to be the average height of a man. A slim torso had also been carved from the log. The upper part of the log was in the shape of a head with a ponytail sticking out. Between the painted red eyes, was a cross shaped mark. The black cloak with scrawled red clouds wrapped around the log was the final touch to log Uchiha Itachi. Uchiha Sasuke stood about a dozen feet away looking over his handiwork. He looked around the field. No one there. He dashed to the outskirts of the grounds and checked again before dashing back to the logtachi. He glanced around the clearing again. Still no one. He inhaled deeply and pressed the play button on the stereo behind him.

Action music started blaring from the stereo. Sasuke stared down the logtachi and screamed "Here I go!" He raised his hand in front of his face. "This hand of mine is burning red!" He spun quickly on the spot and resumed staring down Itachi with his hand still raised. "Its loud roar tells me to grasp victory!" Sasuke clenched his fist as it began to glow bright red. "ERUPTING!" He pulled his arm back. "BURNING!" He crouched and leapt forward. "FINGER!" His burning palm flew into logtachi's face with enough force to separate the torso from the rest of the log and continue forward with Sasuke. The action music reached its highpoint. "AND NOW! HEAT END!" Sasuke's hand exploded on logtachi's face while still in the air sending wood embers flying. The stereo stopped playing as soon as Sasuke touched the ground. He stood up as the burnt log fragments still hit the ground and smirked even with the pain of his burnt hand. The scene was made all the sweeter by the instances of violin and piano that had seemed to come in at such appropriate times that it seemed natural. That was so awesome.

--

Sasuke smirked again. Totally worth it he thought. Sakura looked at Sasuke oddly as he suddenly smirked. "Well, just be more careful next time." Sasuke grunted again.

**--**

**--**

**Yes, Sasuke is an otaku. Cause its hilarious**

**Bonus points for anyone that knows what anime Sasuke is copying. If you have read this far, thank you dearly. I welcome any and all comments/suggestions. If you have the time, please review. If, and hopefully when, you review feel free to give me some suggestions on pranks you want to see. And if you want to see someone else get dragged into the prank war, tell me who it is and what you think would be funny. Thank you.**


End file.
